Because We Are Siblings
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: kisah hidup yang membuat semua orang lelah akan semua masalah yang kualami bersama semua saudaraku. bisakah aku melewati semuanya bersama semua saudaraku dengan tentram tanpa ada kecacatan?
1. prolog

**Boboiboy milik monsta**

 **Aku hanya pinjam chara**

 **Warning:segala kekurangan dalam fic ini**

Ku jalani hari dan aktivitas seperti biasa. Pukul 4 pagi aku harus bangun dan menjalankan semua tugasku seperti ibu rumah tangga. Ya, aku adalah seorang lelaki yang sangat beruntung didunia ini, hingga Tuhan memberikanku sebuah hadiah yang sangat istimewa, yaitu mendapat saudara yang somvlaknya nauzubillah. Aku hanya bisa mengusap dada sabar ketika mereka berbuat ulah dan selalu aku yang disalahkan. Padahal aku adalah anak bungsu,, namun dirumah ini aku harus seperti anak sulung yang harus memimpin semuanya sendiri.

Ok kita perkenalan dulu untuk sekarang ini karena aku yakin kalian wahai para readers takkan tahu namaku jika aku tak beritahu. Betul tak? Kita mulai dari si saudara sulung.

Ok nama kakak pertamaku adalah Boboiboy Gempa Pratama. Kak Gempa ini sangat identik engan warna gold dan berlambang tebing. Dia itu menggunakan jaket yang resletingnya dibuka dan membiarkan isinya kelihatan Kak Gempa memakai topinya cengan cara terbalik, katanya sih biar keren. Padahal menurutku dia itu seperti kuli bangunan lho. Dia mempunyai perawakan yang sedang sedang saja, seperti kebanyakan laki laki pada umumnya. Ia punya sifat yang tegas,bijaksana namun kadang pemalas. Aku juga agak heran kenapa kakakku bisa seperti itu. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Dia itu hobi bermain sepeda dan membaca buku, apalagi tentang sejarah. Jadi,jika kalian ada kesulitan dalam pelajaran sejarah,tanyakan saja pada kak Gempa. Dia itu paling jago soalnya dalam mata peajaran itu. Dia juga menjabat sebagai wakil ketua osis dan ketua seni. Tulisan kak Gempa itu sangat bagus. Dijamin deh, kalian akan menyangka jika itu tulisan anak perempuan. Oh ya untuk selera makanan, kak Gempa itu suka makanan yang gurih dan berkuah. Jadi, jika kalian ingin memberikan makanan pada kak Gempa, kusarankan kalian memberikan sup ikan gurame,soalnya itu makanan kesukaannya. Dan untuk kalian wahai readers yang masih single, kak Gempa tak punya banyak syarat kok. Yang penting ia setia menerima kak Gempa apa adanya and bisa masak. Kak Gempa juga masuk juara umum dengan urutan kelima terbaik disekolah. Selain itu kak Gempa juga pernah memenangkan cerdas cermat nasional dengan juara kedua. Benar benar membanggakan bukan?

Kakak keduaku bernama boboboy Halilintar Satria. Kak Halilintar ini sangat identik dengan jaket hitam merah berlambang halilintar yang menyala. Kak Halilintar itu jika menggunakan jaket resletingnya setengah terbuka. Dia menggunakan topi menghadap kedepan,lurus dengan alis. Dia punya perawakan yang sangat menonjol dan sangat digilai kaum hawa. Bagaimana tidak? Rahang yang kokoh, badan yang sixpack karena sering senam dan bela diri, tangan dan kaki yang kuat dan tegap,kulit yang putih serta tatapan matanya yang setajam elang. Dijamin deh nuntuk kalian kaum hawa akan langsung mimisan ketika lihat dia tersenyum. Namun dibalik itu semua, kakak keduaku punya sifat yang pemarah, gampang emosian serta ringan tangan. Tapi bagiku ia adalah pelindung untuk kami semua, karena kak Halilintar tak takut apapun kecuali suasana yang berbau horor dan mistis. Selain itu juga dia itu dia adalah ketua dari klub karate dan wakil ketua sepak bola. Jadi jika kaian ingin mencari kak Halilintar kalian bisa cari dia di taman belakang sekolah atau loteng. Karena ia suka nongkrong disitu. Kak Halilintar itu sangat pintar bermain angka. Jadi jika ada pelajaran hiungan, dia pasti bakal yang paling tinggi dikelasnya. Kak Halilintar itu sangat suka makanan pedas. Jadi jika kalian wahai para readers ingin memberikan makanan untuknya, kusarankan belikan saja dia ramen level 10. Untuk perempuan idaman, kak Halilitar hanya punya beberapa kriteria. Yang pasti gadis itu harus bisa bela diri dan bisa masak. Jadi jika kak Halilntar lagi ngamuk, kalian lah yang menenangkannya. Ada yang berminat? Oh ya, kak Halilintar juga dapat juara umum tuk bidang akademik, yaitu juara ke tiga. Kalian takkan nyesel deh jadi pacar kak Halilintar.

Ok kakak ketigaku adalah Boboiboy Ice Delicia. Kak ice memakai topi kupluk yang dikerudungkan dengan topinya, serta pemakaian topi yang terlalu kebawah membuat matanya sangat sulit tuk dilihat,apalagi mata predatornya. Kak Ice itu punya warna mata aquamarine dengan warna jaket yang abu abu. Dia itu adalah tipe orang yang sangat tenang dan sangat tak suka keributan. Baginya ketenangan adalah sifat yang harus selalu ditonjolkan. Dia jug tipe orang yang jika marah,dunia bakal kiamat saking seremnya. Hiperbolis ya? Tapi memang kenyataan kok. Dia adalah ketua dari klub takwondo,renang dan lukis. Dia juga sangat hobi dan bergulat dengan kak Blaze. Hobby yang paling utama sih tidur,makanya pipinya sangat chubby dan kulitnya sangat putih karena jarang keluar rumah. Untuk tipe wanita, yang penting sih gadis itu tak boleh berisik dan akan selalu menjadi alarm jika kak Ice ketiduran. Untuk makanan kesukaan kak Ice sangat suka akan makanan yang banyak rempah rempahnya, salah satunya rendang. Oh ya,kak Ice juga sangat suka milkshake melon, jadi tak banyak kriteria yang digunakan hingga kak Ice banyak jadi incaran adik kelas. Kak ice juga dapat juara umum. Dia dapat peringkat ke 4. Hebat kan?

Kakak keempat ku adalah Boboiboy Blaze surya. Dia itu hobinya main game di psp sama main sepak bola. Dia adalah ketua dari klub Judo, sepakbola dan atletik. Tubuh kak Blaze hampir sama engan kak Halilintar, hanya dia jauh lebih maco dari kak Halilintar. Aku berani bertaruh, kak Blaze punya penggemar paling banyak di sekolah. Selain itu, dia juga punya sifat yang childish namun ramah dan kadang mudah ngambek and mudah tersinggung. Aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan kak Blaze, soalnya dia sering curhat padaku. Untuk selera makanan, kak Blaze punya cara tersendiri. Dia itu suka manis namun tak terlalu manis, suka gurih namun tak terlalu gurih pula. Untuk kalian wahai para readers yang ingin mengirimkan kak Blaze makanan, berikan saja dia pasta dengan topping jamur. Untuk kriteria perempuan sih asal dia baik dan mau jadi ibu dari kak Blaze jika ia nakal, soalnya kak Blaze itu macam anak anak. Jadi gitu deh. Oh ya kak Blaze meskipun gamers tapi dia dapat juara ke 2 umum. Benar benar sulit di percaya bukan?

Perkenalkan aku adalah Boboiboy Taufan Fantastika. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari 5 Boboiboy bersaudara. Kalian bisa panggil aku Taufan. Aku adalah ketua osis,pmr,dance,skateboard dan badminton. Aku juga adalah ketua dari perkumpulan perserikatan antar kelas yang mengawasi jika ada murid yang melaggar aturan. Aku juga dikenal sebagai orang yang hyperactive,ceria,mudah bersahaja,ramah dan berbagai embel embel yang aku dapatkan dari teman teman maupun para guru. Meskipun aku sangat suka olahraga, tap aku tak jago dalam bela diri. Selain itu,aku juga mempunyai ukuran badan yang paling kecil diantara semua saudaraku. Aku juga bingung kenapa Tuhan menganugrahkan tubuhku yang dikatakan mirip perempuan ini. Tapi aku takkan mengeluh kok. Oh ya jika kalian penasaran sama kisahku dan yang lain, tunggu di chapter 2 ya? See you again...

 _ **Next or stop?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**BOBOIBOY ©ANIMONSTA STUDIO**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNING : 5 ELEMENTAL SIBLINGS, THORN SOLAR SIBLINGS, ALUR NGEBUT, MISS WORD, TYPOS EVERYWHERE, DLL**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **HAPPY ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jam weker telah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, membangunkan seorang pemuda beriris shappire yang sedang menjelajahi alam mimpinya. Dengan sebelah tangan yang mematikan alarm tersebut, san pemuda meregangkan tangannya dan menguap kecil tanda masih mengantuk. Setelah menguap, ia mengucek ngucek matanya sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran sebanyak mungkin. Saat dirasa kesadarannya telah pulih, ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil jaket yang ada di gantungan dan memakainya guna melindungi dinginnya udara.

Setelah memakai jaket, sang pemuda lekas menuruni tangga dengan tergesa gesa untuk memulai aktifitas sehari hari layaknya ibu rumah tangga. Setelah mencuci muka, ia pergi ke dapur dan melihat betapa banyak pakaian kotor yang harus ia cuci saat ini. Karena tak mungkin ia akan meminta bantuan pada kakak sulungnya untuk mencuci semua pakaian tersebut. Dengan setengah hati, ia mencuci pakaian yang kotor. Saat sedang menuangkan detergen, sang kakak sulung datang menepuk pundaknya.

" Kamu sedang apa, Taufan?" Tanya sang kakak sulung. Taufan hanya menghela nafas sambil menunjuk detergen yang sedang dituangkannya. Sang kakak sulung mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" Kakak bisa tolong Upan untuk memasak sarapan? Karena sepertinya pekerjaaan ini akan sangat banyak menyita waktu." Ujar Taufan sambil memasukkan pakaian ke mesin cuci.

" Tentu saja, memang kakak harus masak apa untuk sarapan hari ini?" Tanya Gempa balik.

" Nasi goreng dan telur dadar."

Setelah mendapat perintah, Gempa langsung menuju kompor untuk memasak apa yang adiknya tadi ucapkan. Sebenarnya, ia sangat malas untuk memasak mengingat masakannya beda jauh dengan Taufan. Ia takut jika anggota keluarganya yang lain tak mau memakannya. Namun, karena kasihan juga ia melihat Taufan yang sedikit kerepotan dengan pakaian kotor, ia akhirnya memilih untuk membuang egonya sejauh mungkin dan mulai memasak.

Saat sang kakak sulung sedang mengiris bawang, tiba tiba ada sesesorang yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya. Tanpa menoleh, Gempa tahu bahwa itu adalah adik ke tiganya yaitu Blaze.

" Ada apa , Blaze? Kau bergulat lagi dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Gempa. Blaze merengut dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung sang kakak sulung.

" Blaze mimpi buruk, tadi Blaze mimpi dikejar anjing dan kaki Blaze kena gigit. Blaze sangat takut jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan." Ujar sang adik ketiga. Gempa hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Blaze.

" Sudah, jangan takut akan hal iitu. Lebih baik Blaze segera segera mandi dan bersiap. Ok?"

" Baiklah."

Blaze segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari kecil menuju lantai dua untuk memulai ritual paginya. Gempa hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Blaze yang sangat kekanakan. Setelah acara mengiris bawang selesai, ia lalu memasak nasi goreng untuk ia dan adik adiknya.

 **^ Because We Are Siblings ^**

Taufan hanya mendengus kasar ketika melihat baju karate Halilintar dan baju Taekwondo milik Ice sangat kotor. Bagaimana tidak, baju yang seharusnya putih seputih kapas malah berubah warna menjadi coklat. Apa sekeras itu usaha untuk bela diri sampai baju jadi penuh dengan lumpur? Maka, dengan sangat terpaksa Taufan segera merendam pakaian iu menggunakan v*nish dan membersihkan pakaian yang lain agar segera di jemur.

Setelah semua pakaian telah bersih, Taufan segera pergi ke lantai dua untuk menjemur pakaian. Memang, di rumah Boboiboys ada sebuah tempat khusus untuk menjemur pakaian di lantai atas, jadi mereka tak perlu ke halaman belakang untuk menjemurnya. Taufan dengan telaten menjemur pakaiannya dan saudaranya yang ia sayangi. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia langsung turun ke lantai bawah untuk bersiap siap. Ia melirik sekilas jam yang berada di dinding. Jam telah menunjukan pukul 5 lewat 10 menit. Taufan tersenyum melihat rekor barunya untuk kecepatan dalam mencuci. Taufan dengan senyum yang mengembang segera melangkah menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati ruang tengah – tepatnya ruang keluarga- senyuman Taufan mulai runtuh. Ruangan yang seharusnya rapi dan bersih malah seperti kapal pecah yang baru saja terjadi badai. Konsol game serta sampah dari berbagai makanan ringan dan minuman soda menjadi 'hiasan' untuk mendeskripsikan ruan keluarga. Jangan lupakan majalah majalah serta komik yang berserakan dilantai membuat Taufan harus mengurut dadanya sabar. Ia akhirnya pergi ke ruang tengah untuk membereskan komik dan majalah terlebih dahulu. Namun, karena tak hati hati, ia menginjak kaleng soda dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan wajah yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai. Taufan yang sudah sangat kesal akhirnya teriak.

" SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT RUANG TENGAH BERANTAKAN, HAH?!"

Halilintar yang sedang memakai dasi mendengar teriakan Taufan yang super membahana. Ia akhirnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar dan mencerna kata kata yang Taufan lontarkan. Tak pernah sebelumnya adik bungsunya berteriak sampai seperti itu. Hingga tak lama, Ice datang sambil mengetuk pintu yang berwarna merah darah tersebut.

 **Tok tok tok**

" Masuklah," suruh Halilintar. Ice langsung melongokkan kepalanya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Halilintar, pandangan heran.

" Itu si Taufan kenapa bisa berteriak sampai seperti itu?" Tanya Ice dengan pandangan heran, sesuatu yang sangat langka bagi penyuka biru aquamarine tersebut. Halilintar hanya menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tak tahu.

" Aku juga tak tahu kenapa si biru itu berteriak." Ujar Halilintar. Ice hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali berjalan menuju keluar. " Sepertinya ia sedang stress atau tertekan. Tapi yang pasti, ia sudah sangat lelah mengurus kita semua." Ujar Ice sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Halilntar hanya diam sebentar lalu mengendikkan bahunya. Setelah itu, ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda.

.

.

 **^ Because We Are Siblings ^**

 **.**

 **.**

jam telah menunjukan pukul 6 lewat 15 menit. Maka dengan demikian, para Boboiboy segera memasuki ruang makan untuk melakukan sarapan. Ice dan Blaze hanya memandang bingung Taufan karena ia terus memasang wajah cemberut yang membuat pipinya tampak gembil dan sangat menggemaskan. Namun, Blaze mencoba menahan diri agar tak mencubit pipi gembil tersebut. Bisa bisa, sang empunya marah dan akhirnya tak mau memasakan mereka makanan lagi nanti.

" Kau kenapa? Kenapa memasang tampang seperti itu?" Tanya Ice sambil menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. Taufan hanya menghela nafas dan memandang Ice.

" Aku tadi jatuh karena sampah kaleng bekas minuan bersoda di ruang keluarga tadi." Ujar Taufan singkat. Blaze menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. " Kau ini seperti anak kecil ya, begitu saja marah." Ujar Blaze sedetik kemudian.

Semua menatap kearah Blaze dengan pandangan intens. Blaze yang hendak menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya tentu menghentikan aktivitas makannya karena merasa sangat risih di pandang seperti itu.

" Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Blaze. Semua hanya memutar matanya dan lebih memilih melanjutkan aktivitas makan mereka daripada berurusan dengan bocah penyuka warna jingga tersebut. Saat ini, ruang makan sangat hening. Tidak, bahkan terlalu hening untuk Halilintar. Tidak biasanya ia tak mendengar ocehan Taufan tentang pensi dan perkelahian kecil antara Blaze dan Gempa. Ketika melihat kearah Gempa, Halilintar merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ganjil. Taufan memasang wajah murung serta Gempa memasang wajah yang sangat sulit untuk di artikan. Karena penasaran, Halilintar putuskan untuk bertanya.

" Kalian semua kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar. Gempa hanya memandang Halilintar sekilas lalu kembali memasang senyumnya.

" Ah tak apa kok. Ayo dihabiskan sarapannya, agar kita tak terlambat masuk sekolah."

Akhirnya, mereka semua langsung mempercepat makannya dan segera menaruh piring bekasnya di westafel. Karena Taufan terlalu lelah, ia akhirnya membiarkan meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah memakai sepatu biru kesayangannya, ia dan saudara saudaranya pun meninggalkan rumah setelah sebelumnya mengunci rumah. Di perjalanan, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya sangat hening. Bahkan si berisik Taufan juga hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Tentu ini sangat aneh bagi kakak Taufan karena tak biasanya Taufan akan bertingkah seperti itu. Untuk sesaat, Halilintar merasakan damainya dunia. Namun kedamaiannya langsung hancur begitu melihat Thorn dan Solar yang berlari kearahnya.

" Yo Taufan selamat pagi." Ujar Solar memberi salam kepada sahabat karibnya ini. Taufan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung tersenyum secerah matahari.

" Ah selamat pagi, Solar. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika yang di berika oleh Papa Zolla minggu kemarin?" Tanya Taufan sambil tersenyum. Thorn yang berada di samping kanan Taufan langsung mencubit pipi Taufan gemas.

" Ihh kenapa kau itu imut sekali sih Taufan? Aku jadi iri."

" Uhh itu sakit Thorn." Ujar Taufan sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Blaze yang ada di belakang Taufan hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

" Ah maaf maaf, habis kau itu menggemaskan sekali sih, aku jadi tak tahan untuk mencubitmu. Jika saja kau perempuan, kau sudah ku jadikan pacarku tahu." Ujar Thorn sambil menyikut Taufan.

" Ah pr matematika yang itu. Ya sudahlah, kalau tak dikerjakan kan sama saja cari mati Taufan." Ujar Solar sambil tersenyum. Taufan lalu memperlebar senyumannya. Untuk sesaat, masalah yang sedari tadi berada di kepalanya di lupakan begitu saja tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Ice yang sedari tadi mendengarkan music lewat earphone langsung berjalan cepat dan langsung mensejajaran langkahnya dengan sang adik bungsu.

" Ku lihat dari tadi kau terus murung Taufan. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Ice memastikan. Taufan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Ah tidak kok kak Ice. Taufan hanya pusing memikirkan masalah pensi." Kilah Taufan. Ice memandang Taufan dengan pandangan menyelidik sebelum akhirnya membuang muka kearah lain.

" Mungkin kau bisa berbohong padaku, tapi kau tak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Taufan." Ujar Ice sambil berjalan menjauhi Tufan yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di Gerbang SMP 1 PULAU RINTIS. Taufan hanya merengut sebal karena sedari tadi sahabatnya Thorn selalu saja mencubiti pipinya. Kalau pipinya tambah melar dan mirip ikan fugu bagaimana? Kan bisa rusak image dirinya sebagai ketua osis dan anak terganteng di sekolah. Saat Taufan baru saja melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba tiba Fang datang sambil berteriak layaknya orang yang kekurangan obat di rumah sakit.

" TAUFAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!"

" Uh itu si landak ungu mau ngapain sih? Pake teriak segala. Sakit tahu telinga Thorn." Ujarnya sebal. Taufan hanya menatapnya datar.

" Ada apa Fang? Apa ada keperluan mendadak sampai-"

" Sangat mendadak Taufan! Ayo ikut aku, sekarang." Ujar Fang lalu menyeret Taufan menjauh. Thorn hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sebal. Udah mah teriak, eh malah di tambah pakai acara seret seretan sang sahabat pula. Apa Fang tak mengerti keadaan Thorn yang ingin meminjam pr bahasa inggris dari Taufan? Kalau begitu, usahanya tadi berarti sia sia saja kan?

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sekarang. Nanti juga tuh anak nyamperin kita di kelas." Ujar Solar yang sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran Thorn. Dengan terpaksa, ia akhirnya menuruti sang adik menuju ke kelas mereka yaitu di 8B.

.

.

" Kau ini apa apaan sih Fang? Pakai acara seret menyeret segala. Ada apa memangnya? Kenapa kau membawaku ke gudang sekolah?" Tanya Taufan bertubi tubi. Fang memandang Taufan sekilas lalu membuang mukanya.

" Kalau kau bertanya dengan runtut seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya? Mana dulu yang harus aku jawab?"

" Ehehehe…. Maaf deh. Nah, sekarang ada apa sampai kau menyeretku kesini?"

" Begini Taufan, mungkin hanya kau yang bisa membantuku dalam masalah yang sangat rumit ini. Aku di tantang untuk berkelahi dengan Ejojo setelah pulang sekolah karena aku tanpa sengaja menyenggol kopi yang membuat baju Ejojo basah. Bagaimana ini Taufan?" Tanya Fang panic. Taufan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung sang sahabat.

" Kau tenang saja. Selama aku menjadi ketua osis, aku takkan membiarkan perkelahian terjadi antara kau dan Kak Ejojo. Percayalah padaku." Ujar Taufan dengan nada yakin. Fang membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot lalu memeluk sang sahabat.

" Terima kasih Taufan. Aku tahu kau memang bisa aku andalkan."

" Sama sama Fang. Ayo, kita ke kelas sebelum bu Sofia datang dan malah menghukum kita karena terlambat. Sebentar lagi bel soalnya." Ujar Taufan. Fang mengangguk dan mengikuti Taufan dari belakang.

 _Kenapa masalah malah bertambah sih? Belum selesai masalah penyakitku dan sekarang masalah Fang yang akan berkelahi dengan Ejojo. Aku harus bagaimana ya Tuhan? Namun aku berharap agar semuanya baik baik saja dan bisa aku atasi sendiri tanpa campur tangan semua kakakku. Semoga saja penyakitku juga tak ketahuan._ Batin Taufan berharap. Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang manik caramel memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan benci.

" Kau yang membuat aku menderita dan sekarang kau yang harus merasakannya Taufan…." Desis orang itu dengan nada rendah`

.

.

.

 **Tbc….**

 **Holla balik lagi ama si Fugu yang kece badai… maaf ya ini super ngaret, habis laptopnya waktu itu rusak dan penyakit wb mulai melanda. Untuk itu, mohon maaf nya ya readers…..**

 **Maaf juga tak bisa balas review, tapi insya allah di chp depan di balas deh. Soalnya ada gangguan teknis disini**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Fugu Chibi**


End file.
